This invention relates to a wheeled computer case, and, more particularly, to a computer case which includes structural components that enable the case to have a generally fixed, rigid parallelpiped shape though comprised of sewn fabric material.
Luggage carrying cases and the like which include a telescoping handle and wheels are increasingly popular. Preferably, such cases have a parallelpiped shape with a framework or other means to maintain the case in a parallelpiped configuration. One difficulty with such constructions is the cost associated with manufacture and assembly. That is, a rigid assembly that maintains a desired configuration or shape tends to be more costly and more difficult to assemble than a sewn material case or container. An objective of the present invention is to provide a case or luggage item which is capable of including a telescoping handle and wheels and which may also be made from sewn material, but which is constructed in such a manner that its structural shape and integrity is maintained.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a packing case or luggage item having a rectangular, parallelpiped shape with a fabric sleeve defining a connected lateral side and bottom side of the case, the fabric sleeve including a rigid, L-shaped form board which is inserted into the sleeve or pocket defining the connected lateral side and bottom side. The board is cooperative with wheel wells and other elements to insure a rigid structure comprising a parallelpiped case which includes a telescoping handle and wheels.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved wheeled case construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved wheeled case construction which is comprised of fabric and which further includes a reinforcing board integrated into a pocket defined in two sides of the case.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved personal computer case which includes a telescoping handle and wheels to facilitate ease of transport.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, easily manufactured, rugged and highly useful carrying case for personal computers, files and the like.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.